<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mask by 50pAAA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985204">Mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/50pAAA/pseuds/50pAAA'>50pAAA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also I fucking hate this it sucks but whatever lmao, Friendship/Love, Future, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, also its more friendship with romantic undertones, i need to get better at titles ;-;, theres like future stuff at the very end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/50pAAA/pseuds/50pAAA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goro Akechi keeps a mask on, and the only person who sees through it is a certain quiet black haired boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I need to get better at doing titles and descriptions lol. this started off as a drabble so the intro is a little weird. <br/>EDIT: also i just read this again and realized it fucking sucks but whatever lmao I wrote this in like 3 hours so</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akechi had always kept on a mask. A mask of being the charming detective prince. A mask that Akira had seen straight through. Akira had spent a lot of time with the detective prince, and had grown quite familiar with him in the process.But something he disliked about the detective was how robotic he was. Or at least how robotic he acted. Whenever he greeted someone, or made light conversation, he could see the other boy just going through the motions, as if he was never really present when he talked to people. Even when they went into the metaverse, he could tell that Crow was holding back. He always kept on that mask, whether or not they were fighting shadows.<br/>
But when Akechi had challenged him to a duel in the metaverse, Akira, for a brief moment, could see the cracks in the detective prince’s facade. He could see the burning rage behind his eyes, and the deadly movements of his hands every time he struck. In the end, Akechi had lost. And the poisonous bite of his words, the proclamation of hatred, sat oddly with Akira. They didn’t hurt per say, but rather, it felt like a rash thought spat out in the moment, one that Akechi didn’t think through all the way before saying it.<br/>
And that, was very unlike Akechi.<br/>
Normally, all of the detective’s words were so thought out and carefully planned that they seemed fake. Because they were fake. What happened in Shido’s palace was enough to prove that.<br/>
After the events of that battle, something still sat oddly in Akira’s mind. The way Akechi had acted, wild and erratic, all evidence would point to that being his true personality. But would someone, completely driven by such animalistic instincts, have sacrificed themselves at the last moment?<br/>
Akira sighed and shook his head, sitting up and reaching under his pillow, pulling out a singular black glove. It was too small for his hand, making it evident that it wasn’t his.<br/>
“Just who are you?” Akira said out loud as he looked down at the black glove.<br/>
<em>Were. Were you,</em> A voice in his mind painfully reminded him.<br/>
Akira shook his head in frustration. This couldn’t be the end. There was no way Akechi would let it end this way. Not when he had such a cocky fucking smile on his face whenever he beat Akira at billards.<br/>
<em>I’ll see you again. Someday,</em> Akira thought to himself as he slid the glove back under his pillow, and drifted to sleep.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
He hadn’t expected it to be like this. He thought that it would be in a park or something, 20 years into the future, and he’d come across a familiar looking man on a bench, and say, “Have we met before?”, to which the man would respond, “What, have you forgotten me already?”<br/>
Instead, they met again on Christmas eve, just as Akira was about to will himself into turning himself into the police, Akechi bounded up out of nowhere, very much alive, and took Akira’s place.<br/>
No explanation. No cocky greeting. No challenges to a final duel.<br/>
And certainly no, “I’m Sorry”.<br/>
Akira managed to shake it off as Akechi just being in a rush to turn himself into the police. Surely once they met again, the detective would give Akira some consolation.<br/>
Surely.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
They met again much sooner than Akira thought they would. Though, he didn’t have much time to think about that considering the fact that his cat turned into a human, and two dead people were now alive and well.<br/>
And he didn’t have much more time to think about it once he learned Dr. Maruki had completely changed reality, and one of his friends was brainwashed into thinking she was her dead sister.<br/>
Akira, in general, didn’t have much time to think about the situation with Akechi considering how bat shit crazy everything had become.<br/>
But once he finally got some breathing room, he finally had time to think.<br/>
It was a quiet night in Leblanc. There weren’t any customers, and it was freezing outside. Akira sat in one of the booths, trying to collect his thoughts, but they just wouldn’t form in his mind. As if he already knew how he felt, but something else needed to be done to take the weight off his chest.<br/>
He pulled out his phone, and in an automatic motion called the number he had called so many times before.<br/>
“Hey, can you meet me at the jazz club? Alright, I’ll see you there.”</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
As Akira walked into the familiar lounge, the sound of gentle music washed over his senses, letting him relax a little bit. His eyes wandered over to a few feet besides him, where a brunette wearing a tan coat stood.<br/>
“Oh, you’re here. Lets go sit down now,” Akechi said in a blunt voice that he used often these days.<br/>
The two of them sat down at a table, and after politely ordering their drinks, Akechi's eyes shifted and fell over to Akira.<br/>
“So why’d you call me here? Is this part of your grand strategy to beat Maruki? Or is it that mindless sentimentality that seems to fuel you so much?” Akechi asked harshly.<br/>
Akira found himself avoiding Akechi’s harsh gaze. He actually didn’t really know why he called him here, it was more of an instinct than a planned thought.<br/>
“I just, I dunno, wanted to see you, I guess,” Akira shrugged as he looked down.<br/>
“You just ‘wanted’ to? Tch, just what I’d expect from you,” Akechi scoffed as he uncrossed his legs and shifted back, “Well, I’m here. I’m not sure if you wanted to talk to me or just be with me, but do as you please. Not like I have anything better to do anyways.”<br/>
Akira decided he liked this Akechi. He had started acting differently since he reappeared. He was more mean, yes, but Akira could tell that he wasn’t putting up that mask anymore. He didn’t act in that robotic, manufactured politeness, he just said what he wanted.<br/>
“What are you smiling like an idiot for?” Akechi snapped.<br/>
“Oh… I was just thinking about something,” Akira replied, shaking himself out of his thoughts.<br/>
“Tch, whatever. Oh looks like our drinks are here,” Akechi responded as he grabbed their drinks off the waiter’s tray.<br/>
“You know, I actually really enjoy going into the metaverse. It’s not like before, where I had to hold back so you all wouldn’t catch onto me. It’s nice not having to hold back,” Akechi said as he sipped on his drink looking toward where the live singer was.<br/>
“I enjoy being with you,” Akira blurted out without thinking.<br/>
“What?” Akechi snapped as he jolted his head back towards Akira.<br/>
<em>Whoops. Probably shouldn’t have said that</em>, Akira thought to himself.<br/>
“Um, what I meant was, I like hanging out with you now because you're not acting fake. I liked hanging out with you before, because I liked competing with you, but now I like hanging out with you because I just like spending time with you,” Akira explained.<br/>
<em>Shit, I shouldn’t have said that last part, shit shit shit-</em><br/>
“Tch, I really don’t understand you sometimes, Kurusu,” Akechi sighed, relaxing his position.<br/>
“The whole reason I put up that act was so that people would like me more. So people would be charmed. And yet here you are, telling me you like me better this way,” Akechi chuckled, “Well, I don’t care much for people other than you anyways, so I suppose that’s good a thing.”<br/>
This was nice. Akira enjoyed casual banter with Akechi, just pretending like nothing was wrong and that their reality hadn’t been stolen from them.<br/>
<em>I think… this is what I wanted all along,</em> Akira thought to himself. That was why it hit him hard when he thought Akechi died. He had tried to pretend that it was just because he hadn’t given Akechi a rematch like he wanted, but he knew deep down that he was mourning the loss of a friend. A friend who was now back, and here with him.<br/>
It was perfect. Convenient. And seemed, from all stances, extremely unlikely.<br/>
A thought played in the back of his mind, one that had been festering for a while.<br/>
What was his heart’s greatest desire?<br/>
He was living in a perfect reality, yet things for him specifically hadn’t changed.<br/>
His friends had had their loved one’s resurrected, traumatic incidents erased.<br/>
What was different for him, that would have seemed impossible otherwise?</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
It really shouldn’t have come as a surprise when Maruki told him the truth. Akira had an inkling about it the whole time, but he had always shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind, because he didn’t want to face the reality of it.<br/>
“Say, Kurusu-kun… Didn’t you regret how things ended with him?”<br/>
“That’s why I created a reality where you two could have a fresh start together.”<br/>
“I didn’t want to make it seem like I’m holding him hostage…”</p><p>Yeah. It all seemed right.<br/>
That was what he wanted, more than anything, he wanted his friend back.<br/>
He wanted to help his friend, who had been cast aside by the world, and wanted to help him stand on his own two feet.<br/>
“What do you intend to do?”<br/>
Akira bit down on his tongue, the taste of blood filling his mouth. He couldn’t stand to lose Akechi again, not after everything that had happened. But at the same time, Akechi made it clear that this wasn’t what he wanted. That he’d rather be dead again than live in this reality.<br/>
“We’re… We’re stopping Maruki,” Akira sighed as he looked down.<br/>
“Good. I knew you wouldn’t let your resolve falter,” Akechi said as he turned to leave.<br/>
“Prepare yourself for tomorrow. We can’t afford to lose,” He said as he pushed the door open and stepped out.<br/>
Akira slumped against the cafe booth. He was going to lose Akechi. Again. It was for the better, neither him nor Akechi would accept this reality, but it didn’t make the pain lessen.<br/>
A drop of water landing on his hand alerted him to what was happening. He was crying. He hadn’t cried since he had been shipped off to Shibuya and was told his life was over. Now he was crying because someone else’s life was over. Ironic.<br/>
The hicks rising in his throat slowly turned to sobs as he buried his face in his knees. He would be fine in the morning, but for tonight, he’d let himself be weak. Better now than in battle.<br/>
As he resided himself to this pathetic situation, a chime of the bell above the door rang.<br/>
“...I knew it wasn't the best idea to just leave without saying anything else, but I didn’t think I’d find your crying like a pathetic idiot on the floor,” The brown haired detective sighed as he walked into Leblanc.<br/>
“What are you-” Akira started before being pulled up onto the booth seat by Akechi.<br/>
“I came back because I had a feeling you were upset. I didn’t want you to do anything rash, you’re our leader after all, and if you had done something stupid it would have turned out bad for all of us,” Akechi huffed after placing Akira on the boot seat and taking a seat across from him.<br/>
“And I remembered how you said you enjoyed being with me, so I thought me being here would cheer you up and…” Akechi buried his face in his scarf and avoided eye contact as he trailed off.<br/>
<em>Cute,</em> Akira thought to himself with a smile. “Thanks.”<br/>
“What?” Akechi said as he shot up.<br/>
“I said thanks. For coming back,” Akira said with a calm smile.<br/>
“You were just crying a minute ago and now you…” Akechi said with a scowl as he shook his head.<br/>
“Whatever. I’m here now, so if you wouldn’t mind, make me a cup of coffee, Akira,” Akechi requested as he crossed his legs.<br/>
“Coming right up,” Akira started as he got up, “Goro.”<br/>
Goro’s eyes shifted to the black-haired boy who was making his coffee, a look of surprise on his face, which faded into a small smile.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Akira scrubbed the dishes in the sink, trying to get some sort of nasty stain out. It had been three years since everything had happened. He was in college now, and had moved out to attend classes in Shibuya. Sojiro had agreed to let Akira stay in the attic as long as he was either working or in school, and had offered to pay Akira for part time in Leblanc.<br/>
It had been a slow night, and Sojiro had gone home and left the cafe to Akira. So there he was scrubbing away at dishes when the bell on the door chimed. When he looked up the person had sat down at the counter, facing towards the door so Akira couldn’t see their face, but they had chin length, light-brown hair, and wore a dark brown peacoat.<br/>
“Hello. What can I get for you?” Akira greeted the customer.<br/>
The person waved their hand and said in a male toned voice, “A house blend. Medium.”<br/>
The voice sounded familiar. Very familiar. It was one Akira wouldn’t forget for a thousand years. But it couldn’t belong to who he thought it did because....<br/>
“Coming right up sir....” Akira replied as he began making the coffee. He kept his eyes fixed solely on the brew, not daring to look up and the man who sat at the counter. He shakely poured the coffee into the cup, thoughts racing.<br/>
<em>It couldn’t be him. There's no way. It has to be someone else. Even if I think I saw him on my train home three years ago, there was no way it was him then, and there’s no way it’s him now. It can’t be-</em>, Akira thought as he walked over to the customer setting down the cup of coffee in front of him.<br/>
The mop of brown hair turned to look at him. Familiar red tinted brown eyes met his own, and the person’s face turned to a small smile.<br/>
“Nice to see you again, Akira,” Goro greeted with a small chuckle.<br/>
Drops of salty tears that had started to form in Akira’s eye’s fell into the coffee, and he just stared at the dead-man walking in front of him.<br/>
“Why don’t you sit down and I’ll-” He started before being cut off by Akira pulling him into a hug, almost spilling the coffee.<br/>
“I thought you died.” Akira said in a low voice.<br/>
“I thought I would too,” Goro replied.<br/>
Akira pulled back and pressed his forehead against Goro’s.<br/>
“I still owe you a rematch. And you owe me an explanation,” Akira said in a firm tone of voice.<br/>
“Yeah, let me explain everything,” Goro sighed.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“So basically, Maruki brought you back before he completely changed reality?” Akira asked as he watched Goro sip his coffee.<br/>
“Pretty much. It’s like how he changed what happened to his fiance, it was separate. So when we restored reality, it didn’t undo me being alive. It did undo me being let go by the police, though, which is why I was off the radar for three years,” Goro explained.<br/>
“It was a real headache, having to deal with the police questioning. I pleaded guilty to being involved in the psychotic breakdowns, but since there wasn’t proof of the metaverse, they couldn’t really charge me for it. They tried to charge me for collaborating with Shido and manipulating evidence, but Sae brought up my sob story to the jury, even though I told her not to, and I ended up not being charged,” Goro further explained.<br/>
“Honestly, I’m tired of all this. I really just want to be able to live my life,” Goro sighed as he looked down at his coffee.<br/>
“Well, now you can,” Akira said with a smile.<br/>
“I suppose you're right about that,” chuckled Goro.<br/>
“Hey, I was just about to wrap up for the night, and y’know, the jazz club’s still open, and they’ve been wondering where you were all this time,” Akira started, “And we’re both legal to drink now. So, what do you say, wanna go with me?”<br/>
Goro smiled, “Yeah, I think I would.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinda wanna do a sequel fic. also ik this ended in basically the same way as my last fic im sorry i need to get better at endings lol. orignally it was gonna end at akechi saying long time no see but i wanted to do more. also future akechi's hair looks like aph lithuania's hair btw. also just to make it clear the reason akechi lives is bc he comes back like a few days before maruki complementary changed reality, meaning he wouldnt be erased like the other changes which happened all at once, which is why you see him at the end of the game while your on the train. thats just my personal theory so :^) there ya go<br/>EDIT: Forgot to put rich text on so for the first few hours this was up it looked like shit, Sorry, I type these our in google docs and then copy them here, and I also don't post often so :/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>